Alternative Endings
by IndianaFerbDragon
Summary: My cousin, (randomly named GoggleToggle), decided she hated the endings to some of my one shots, so here I have her endings tacked on to my stories. There will be a line break and such to show where her endings start. Each chapter is named the same as the original one shot, so if you want to read those (which I recomend) you can find the stories.
1. Oh, Bobble!

Bobble sat at his work table, fiddling with a brass lost thing. It was roughly the size of his head (about an inch), rusted, and had a blue jay on the lid. The red-and-brown-haired sparrowman was searching for a way to open it. At the top of the circular object, he found a button. He pressed it, and the lid sprang open and startled him. Chuckling softly, he admired the craftsmanship of his lost thing. 'Maybe Tink will like this…'

Subconsciously, Bobble began singing a quiet song. He didn't notice as Clank, his tall and klutzy friend, walked in.

"Heya Bobble!" Clank boomed, obliviously. "Whatcha singing?"

Spinning violently, Bobble stammered, "Um… B-billy Joel's 'Lullaby'."

"Huh? Why'd you wanna sing a clumsy's song?"

Bobble blushed. "I… uh… I don't know, it's s-stuck in my head?" This explanation satisfied Clank, who immediately got to work on weaving baskets. Bobble shook off his nervousness. The song was sweet and slow, and it reminded him of Tink.

Softly, he started to sing again. His Scottish accent added an odd lilt to the quiet tune. Realizing that Bobble was singing, Clank gave him a questioning glance.

"What's going on?"

Bobble stopped and smiled, saying, "Oh Clanky! She's beautiful, and so full of life!"

Now Clank was very confused. "What are you talking about now?"

Shaking his head, Bobble answered "The most wonderful lass in all of Pixie Hollow."

Clank scratched his head. "Silvermist?"

"No, a gorgeous blonde lass, with blue eyes and a green dress."

"She's a tinker?"

"Aye, Clanky. Care to guess who?"

Clank scrunched up his round face, trying to think.

"Um. Fairy Mary?"

"What?! No, you idiot! She's not blonde!"

"Well, who else could it be then?"

Bobble, exasperated, smacked his forehead. "Tinkerbell! Sheesh!"

Realizing he had said her name, and loudly at that, he clamped a hand over his mouth. As expected, Tink came to his work table.

"Yes, Bobble?" she asked sweetly.

Bobble slowly took his hand away from his mouth. "Just uh… wondering if you uh…"

"Wanted to go to the mainland with him during the fall revelry!" Clank interrupted.

"Yeah! Yeah, do you wanna go to the mainland with me?" He was blushing and nodding his head furiously. Then he comprehended what he had said. "Um, I mean with me and Clanky here!"

Tinkerbell laughed, sending the sound of bells around the room. "Sorry boys, but I'm going to be with Terrance during the revelry."

* * *

**a/n: this is where the alternate ending starts**

Bobble hated Tink for the rest of her life. She tried to make it up to him but he didn't forgive her. Tink died of hatred and Bobble died of ugly.


	2. The Things He'd do for Tink

Bobble sighed. He had agreed to his crush and her friends practicing makeup on him, and was listening to them argue over bronzer.

'Why?' he asked himself.

Thinking back, Tink had asked him something, and he had said ok. Of course, he hadn't really been paying attention and hadn't realized that this was what he agreed to.

When he had gotten to Tink's house, Rosetta had immediately told him to take off his goggles. He had handed them to her, then Tink had shown him to a chair where he sat down. Then Silvermist had brought out makeup, and the three girls had spent the following ten minutes arguing about bronzer.

Bobble was broken from his thoughts by Tinkerbell gently lifting his chin. Even though he couldn't see, he knew it was Tink because of her scent. Sil smelled of the ocean, Rosetta of flowers, but Tink had the smell of oil and wood.

She quickly brushed the bronzer onto his face; he sneezed and the girls giggled. Oh, Tink had a glorious giggle...

Once again lost in thought, Bobble didn't notice as Tinkerbell colored his cheeks with blush. She showed her handiwork to the other two, who laughed. Silvermist handed over light brown and dark green eye shadows. Once again lifting his chin, Tink asked him to close his eyes. He complied, and she rubbed the green on his lids and blended the brown above it.

She told him to open his eyes again, and began to paint his lashes with black mascera. Behind her, Rosetta and Silvermist discussed lipstick. Bobble shamelessly oggled at the blur that was Tinkerbell. Oblivious, the fairy girl was concentrating on his eyes.

Shortly after, she joined the argument about lipstick shades. The girls spent a good five minutes on it. Bobble daydreamed about Tink, loving the attention. Reaching an agreement, Tinkerbell glossed his thin lips with a light shade of pink.

With soft fingers, she cleaned up his lips where she had blotched the color a bit. Bobble involuntarily gasped and closed his eyes. Bursting with giggles, Silvermist handed him a mirror.

* * *

**a/n: alternative ending starts here**

"So how do you like it?" Silvermist asked.

"I hate it!" said Bobble.

Tink starts to cry her head off and her head actually comes off. Bobble starts to crack up while the girls run around the room screaming thier heads off (litterally). Bobble laughs so hard he dies of laughter and ugly.


	3. Dinner With Friends

It was a well-known fact in Pixie Hollow that Bobble was an excellent cook. How exactly the tinker managed it was unknown, but all could agree that one didn't have to be a food talent to serve good fare. Every so often, he would bring in rose cookies or honey muffins, and run out in minutes.  
Naturally, it was only a matter of time before Tinkerbell asked him to make a romantic dinner for herself and Terrance. Bobble never could let down his crush, so he consented to the dinner. He even offered up his home for the location; Tinkerbell just laughed and rushed off to tell Terrance to be there the next evening at six o'clock sharp.  
Now, the sparrowman was inwardly cursing Terrance. It was a quarter to seven, and the blond had yet to show up. Tink was in the dining room, staring at the gorgeous table settings. Two sets of china plates with golden rims sat on opposite sides of the stone table. Large water glasses, already full, were sitting to the right of the blueberry wine crystal glasses. Even the silverware sparkled; the pieces were made of real silver.  
A light pink bed sheet served as the table cloth. In the center of the table was a glass flower that Bobble had carved seasons ago but never had the nerve to give to his pretty tinker friend. Nestled into china bowls was the food for the evening: garden salade, lasagna, berry biscuits, and blueberry tarts. Tinkerbell had never thought that such a simple meal could be made in such a fancy way, and was rather upset that Terrance didn't even have the courtesy to be on time. Bobble, on the other hand, was very sure that Terrance had stood her up, and was ready to take his place.  
"Uh… Tink?" he said slowly.  
"Yeah?" Her voice was clearly straining, she seemed close to tears.  
"How's about… uh… I go look for him?" Bobble mentally slapped himself.  
Tink brightened slightly. "Ok."  
"You can start eating if you want," he said as he walked to the door. Then he was safely outside.  
'Ok, now to find that idiotic dust fairy,' Bobble thought, not happy with himself.  
Half an hour later, he located his target having a soda with Vidia. Bobble had no idea how to change that fact, but he did know how to get revenge on the sparrowman who was clearly causing Tinkerbell heartache. He raced home and told Tink to come with him. Seeing Terrance with Vidia, Tinkerbell turned red. However, she didn't rush inside like Bobble expected; she turned to her crimson-haired friend and asked calmly, "Would you care to join me for dinner?"  
Bobble, completely surprised, could only nod. Tink took his hand and lead him back to where the dinner was cold and waiting. That evening, the fairies spent hours together, enjoying the food and each other's company. The meal passed quickly, but Tinkerbell was still upset over Terrance, so Bobble said she could spend the night if she wished. She took him up on the offer, and they read books out loud until the middle of the night.  
Tinkerbell woke up the next morning snuggled with her back against Bobble's chest on his couch. Her friend was still holding a book and snoring softly. She closed her eyes, feeling comforted by how nice he was. Minutes later, she felt him move behind her, and she turned to see him waking up. Before Bobble could figure out what was happening, Tink had rolled over and kissed him.  
"Uh… Miss Bell, what was that for?" he asked, shocked.  
"For being such an amazing friend."

* * *

"Really?"

"NO! I hate you don't you know that?There was poison on my lips."

With those words Bobble died.

Tink cheered and Terrance came back to her.

"Nice acting"said Tink.


End file.
